


Marvel Oneshots

by NephilimGirl01



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, F/M, Marvel Universe
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephilimGirl01/pseuds/NephilimGirl01





	Marvel Oneshots

Bucky:

Steve kérlelésére Stark egyik buliján ültem és folyamatosan azt kérdeztem magamtól: Mit keresek én itt?

A zene fülsüketítően hangos volt, az emberek fele, már alig állt a lábán és nem az álmosságtól, a levegő pedig elviselhetetlenül fülledt volt. Ezeknek a dolgoknak, de inkább az utóbbinak köszönhetően kezdtem el átverekedni magam a táncoló tömegen egyenesen az erkély felé. Mikor elértem oda elhúztam az üvegajtót és azonnal megcsapott a friss, hűsítő levegő, ami egy megváltás volt a bentiek után. A helyére csúsztattam az ajtót amitől az zene is tompult, majd az erkély korlárjához sétáltam, megtámaszkodtam rajta és úgy néztem a várost ami sosem alszik.

Egy jó ideje ácsoroghattam ott, mikor Romanoff lépett be Annával karöltve.

\- Barnes - biccentett felém. 

\- Romanoff - viszonoztam a gesztust. - Ann.

\- Bucky - köszönt vissza szégyenlősen, lehajtott fejjel, így hajtincsei az arcába hulltak.

Ők egy ideig még beszélgettek amíg Natasha be nem jelentette, hogy vissza megy és talán felkéri Stevet táncolni, majd egy hatalmas mosollyal az arcán ott hagyott minket.

\- Nem vagy oda az ilyen bulikért igaz? - törte meg a már kínosan hosszú csendet.

\- Miből gondolod? - fordultam felé.

\- Hát, itt vagy kint, amíg mindenki más odabent, táncol és holt részegre issza magát.

\- Ott a pont - mondtam féloldalas mosollyal. - Csak azért vagyok itt, mert Steve megkért rá. Na és te?

\- Én? - rázta a fejét értetlenül.

\- Te is idekint vagy, nem táncolsz vagy iszod holt részegre magad - mutattam az ajtó felé, ahol épp egy elég illuminált állapotban lévő srác próbálta újra kitalálni mire is való a lába.

\- Nem vagyok az ilyen bulik híve, Nat rángatott ide mondván Tony megsértődik, ha nem jövök, ami elég valószínű, így itt vagyok, de már alig várom, hogy vége legyen - magyarázta, közben mégjobban öddzehúzta magán vékony kardigánját, mert eléggé hideg szél kezdett fújni.

\- Be kéne menned, meg fogsz fázni.

\- Annyira azért még nem fázom, hogy vissza menjek - makacskodott, de közben láttam rajta, hogy reszket. Azonnal előtört belőlem a 40-es évek béli úriember, így lehámoztam magamról a dzsekimet és a vállára terítettem. - Köszönöm - nézett fel rám őzike szemeivel.

\- Nincs mit.

A következő néhány órában jól elvoltunk, beszélgettünk, nevettünk, elég jól megismertük egymást. Ő is elmesélte, hogy hogyan ismerte meg Stevet és én is meg még rengeteg ilyen dolog. Úgy éreztem egész éjszaka tudnék ott ácsorogni és beszélni vele, de úgy hajnali 3-kor hatalmasat ásított.

\- Azt hiszem én most lefekszem. Köszönöm ezt az estét, meg a beszélgetés és azt, hogy nem hagytál megfagyni - lépett közelebb, majd lábujjhegyre állt és adott egy puszit az arcomra. - Jó éjt Bucky - fordult sarkon és befelé indult.

Én csak álltam ott mint egy szobor, tágra nyílt szemekkel, majd bátorságot merítettem és utána szóltam.

\- Ann - kíváncsi tekintettel felém fordult, a keze még mindig a kilincsen. - Nem bánnád, ha elkísérnélek a szobádig?

\- Nem, dehogy. Örülnék neki - mondta mosolyogva.

Mikor beléptünk a fülledt, helyiségbe megfogtam a kezét és összekulcsoltam az ujjaim az övéivel, amit láthatólag nem bánt. Lassan sétáltunk a lift felé kimerülve a dülöngélő embereket.

Akkor egyszer örültem neki, sőt hálát adtam az égnek, hogy Stark ekkora party őrült, mert ezegyszer jól sült el a dolog.

3\. személy :

Látva, hogy Bucky és Anna beszálltak a liftbe három személy arcán elégedett mosoly terült szét és összekoccintották sörösüvegeiket.

\- Honnan tudtad, hogy összejön? - nézett a vörös nő Stevere.

\- Egyszer Anna elszólta magát Buckyval kapcsolatban, ekkor jött az ötlet, hogy mindkettőjükre ráférne ez. Mármint egy jó kapcsolat - húzta meg a katona az üvegét.

\- És mégis, hol máshol kerülhetne erre sor mint az én egyik gigászi partymon - mondta Tony elégedetten.  
\- Amit egyikőjük sem élvezett - tette hozzá Natasha gonosz mosollyal.

\- Az másodlagos. Összejött nem? - fordult a bűntársaihoz.

\- Összejött - felelték egyszerre és újra koccintottak.


End file.
